


Nuclear Conscious - Extras

by Circus4APsycho8



Series: Of Fission & Fusion [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Colorful Language, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationships, Judge Sans, M/M, Mentions of genocide, Multi, POV Sans, Panic Attacks, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans Needs 5000 Hugs, Sans Remembers Resets, Skeleton Boyfriend, Slow Burn, That's reader's calling, and not fluffy shit, fluffy shit, more tags to come, please just give Snas a hug ;u;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: A bunch of one shots that go with my main story, Nuclear Conscious. This won't make sense unless you read that first.





	1. An Ending *Monsters & Frisk*

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here are some one shots that pop outta my brain for no reason that go along with NC. Dunno how often this'll get updated, but some of this will be in Sans' POV and the other character's POV as well.

Nuclear Conscious - Extras

I - An Ending 

No one would ever forget the day the monsters escaped the Underground. It seemed almost...unreal at first. Like everything was another hazy, wishful dream that reality would jerk them out of. 

But it really happened.

Frisk was real. They came, they used their MERCY in every single battle and refused to FIGHT. Their SOUL was stronger than any of the other humans. This SOUL was DETERMINED to break the Barrier and free all of the monsters from this prison.

And free the monsters they did. 

Monsterkind would never forget what their ambassador did for them.

Toriel wouldn't forget how the breeze slightly rustled her fur, to be reminded of how the fresh air felt, and how the air tingled with the unharnessed magic potential of each and every human in the world. It filled her with hope.

Papyrus wouldn't forget that huge ball of light in the sky, and how it illuminated the rest of the sky with his favorite shade of orange. He wouldn't forget the way the breeze perfectly ruffled his cape, announcing to the world that a new, cool Royal Guardsman was on his way. NYEH HEH HEH! 

Sans wouldn't forget the look on Papyrus' face; that of pure joy just radiating from his bones. Papy was practically vibrating with all of the suspense and excitement building up within him, and he had the cutest smile planted on his faceplate. And, of course, the sky...he was seeing it for the first time. He kept staring at it, wondering what else could be beyond that gorgeous sun. What did the stars look like? The real ones? Hoe could the sun be so bright? What was it made of? How far have the humans managed to go above the atmosphere? He had so many questions he needed answers to...

Alphys wouldn't forget the moment she felt the warmth of the sun raining down on her scales. It reminded her of Hotland: the oranges and the warmth. The anime hadn't been off at all when it came to animations of the sun, like she thought it would be. She was reminded of her favorite ships standing underneath the sunsets and sunrises as they held hands and kissed...she sighed. 

Undyne wouldn't forget how damn bright it was. It was pretty, sure, amazing, yeah, she could see that, but stars was it bright. She squinted at it, putting her hand over her eyes. How anything could get that bright was beyond her. It was warm, too. But the view underneath it was pretty. There was a mountain to the left, and a city or town to the right. 

Asgore wouldn't forget the shades of orange that the sun painted the sky and how well those shades mixed together. They were beautiful flames igniting the sun in its glorious spot up in the heavens. Some parts of the sky were almost gold, and it was...beautiful. 

Frisk wouldn't forget any of it. The expressions planted on each monster's faces was just...it was amazing. Toriel seemed to be on the verge of tears, Papyrus had the biggest smile on his faceplate as he babbled about the sky while Sans was listening, but also seemed to be somewhere else. Frisk noticed that he looked...hopeful, for once. His eye sockets kept darting to the sky every few seconds. Alphys was trying to calm down a very enthusiastic Undyne, who kept jumping up and down and up and down. Asgore simply stared at the sun, deep in thought.

Their DETERMINATION had finally paid off. And they had no intention of RESETTING, either. Things were looking pretty bright...heh...for now.


	2. Judging You *Sans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans begins his Judgment of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO!

The sunset is absolutely beautiful; it reminded him of Papyrus. The vibrant shades of red and orange, Papy's two favorite colors, that mixed and swirled together to create other shades of warm colors, from pink to bright yellows, and every color in between. Its light was warm and it was contagious.

Just like Papyrus.

Sans had so many questions. How was the sun able to be that bright? What was it made of? What have humans discovered beyond the atmosphere? How many species of animals are there in the world? What were oceans like? What do the stars look like at night?

Would this be the last RESET?

Stars, he hoped so. He was glad that Frisk finally found something. Another purpose besides being the ambassador of the Underground. He didn't think that they would have RESET after the first time. Wasn't being a hero for all of the monsters enough for them? Did they ever take Sans' feelings into account? Did they care about any of the other people they were screwing over when they RESET?

He had addressed this problem to them once. He asked: "heya, kiddo. i know you have a strong power, and i know that it's easy to take it for granted. i just want you to know that's there's a point where you're using it for good, and a point where you're abusing. i think you know what i'm talking about."

Frisk didn't respond, so Sans just teleported back to his room in the new house he shared with Papyrus. His room wasn't as messy as his old one, because Papyrus had demanded that, since the Surface was new for everybody, he was going to make Sans get a neat, fresh start to his new life.

Sans wonders how long that'll last.

Now, he's sitting at the table at Grillby's, watching you.

You seem like a pretty cool person. Your SOUL seems pretty happy, and content with your decisions. He knows there's a slight chance of you being a threat to his family. But, if worse comes to worse, he can take care of you. Your spirit and SOUL are strong, but you've yet to harness your magic. You've been nice to everyone so far, and the fact that you saved Alphys from being killed means a lot to him. Even if he and Alphys didn't get off to a very good start in the beginning.

But you don't know that. At least you're on the monsters' side. Or, you seem like you are. He thinks you are, from the way your SOUL resonates within you. It's a positive force inside you, and it's humming with energy.

He wonders what kind of magic you'll have. He'd have to get to know you better, but he thinks that you'd make a good mage if your intentions really are as pure as they seem.

He watches you as you chat with Undyne. Hm, a Skyrim necklace? Okay, his opinion of you has been raised a little higher. Looks like you have good taste when it comes to video games. That's always a good indicator, weird as it seems.

You look a little conflicted about what to order for lunch. He doesn't blame you; the menu's pretty big. Undyne helps you figure something out, and you're good to go. You laugh at his puns, and you even get in on the action a little.

Although, there is something he can't quite understand about you. You're not as...well, you're not like him. You're happy and you look on the bright side of things, like Pap does. Sans noticed that it's pretty rare to find people like that these days. Optimists.

He doesn't see how you do it. Then again, you probably don't remember the RESETs. Those were what tore Sans down. He tried not to let it show to Papy and the others, but sometimes he let out little inklings of his feelings by accident.

Frisk told him that they wouldn't RESET again. God, he hoped so. He was sick of the runs. He didn't want to kill the kid again. Sans didn't like killing, and only used it as a last resort.

The genocide run was a thing, too. It had only happened once, and Frisk wasn't happy with the outcome.

That really pissed Sans off. Frisk had a powerful kind of magic, and he didn't like it when people abused their magic. Frisk had done that a couple of times.

They did it to play with other's emotions. See how people would react. They tried all kinds of things, but they only went on one genocide run. He hoped it would stay that way.

And, even worse, he saw Papyrus turn to dust. He had been too late. That was one of the things that haunted him to this day.

He chooses to never think about those if he can help it.

So, he focuses his attention back to you. You're eating, and you look like you're in heaven. He chuckles; he sees that reaction in a lot of first timers who come to Grillby's.  
Sans thinks you're a decent human. He hopes you stay that way.

After all, it's pretty hard to come by humans like you these days. He can sense that underlying feeling of hope and happiness deep within your SOUL.

Hm, he'd continue his analysis of you for a while. It might take a few weeks, maybe even a month or so.

He takes his Judgement of humans, especially of those who get close to his family, very seriously. He'll keep quiet for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm thinking, will be of Sans watching you swim. ;P Thanks for reading!


	3. Nine-One *Sans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees you swim for the first time.
> 
> And holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Here's a shitty chapter :D

Timing isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Most of the kids and adults that were lucky enough to be timed by Sans, and the majority of them were nice to him. Most of the kids asked him about his composition as a skeleton, or how he was able to stay together, what the Underground was like, and other questions of the like. He gave short answers, then they'd move on with life.

  
Although, he has to admit; swimming is actually a cool sport. He likes watching the swimmers flipping over into their flip turn, and counting the number of strokes each swimmer takes before they breathe. It's definitely interesting, and he wishes he could swim like that.

  
He wonders why the humans wear those caps on their head. They look a little funny to him. He suspects that it has something about friction, and that term humans use, drag.

  
A few heats later, he glances around the pool, catching a glimpse of your (f/c) swim cap. If it weren't for your last name being printed on the side, he wouldn't have recognized you. Your goggles are on, and you've taken your cover-up off. Your suit is a blank one, unlike most of the younger swimmers. The lower part of your scar is visible, and, he has to admit.

  
You look intimidating as hell. Dangerous, even.

  
You step on the block, and you look down. He can't see your eyes, but he knows that you're in the zone right now. The announcer tells your heat to step up, take your marks...

  
...BEEP!

  
You explode off the block, your hands going into perfect streamline. He starts his timer, but he's still watching you.

  
You're like a machine, you take nearly nine strokes before breathing. How you aren't passing out is a wonder to him. Your entire body moves with technique that could only be perfected with many years of practice. You go into your flip turn with a practiced ease, and you push off on your back, hands going up into streamline again. Once again, he's not sure how you're holding your breath for as long as you do, nearly going seventy-five percent of the way underwater and still in the lead. Other swimmers aren't far behind you, but stars.

  
He thinks you could match Undyne, which is pretty impressive for a human.

  
He can hear Undyne and Papyrus screeching for you as you finish. You finish strong, hand slamming into the wall. Your head pops up above water, your face flushed red. Your hand reaches up to pull your cap off, revealing your wet hair. Your goggles are the next thing to come off, and your eyes look exhausted but happy.

You get out, a bit unsteady at first, and Sans turns to stop the timer for the human in his lane who was, admittedly, not as fast as you.

  
Damn.

  
He doesn't know a lot about you, but he does know that you must be one hell of a human.


	4. Respite *Sans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for Chapter X. Kind of. You'll know what's going on soon, I just couldn't shake this out of my head ;u;
> 
> Sans wonders some more, about time, RESETs, math, and more!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YenLen, poor Sans over here really needs a hug. D: 
> 
> Gaster is mentioned too~

*Chapter X Sneaky Peeky* *Sorta*

He didn't know that you'd wanted to be an astronaut. He didn't know that you didn't like math, either. Maybe the impression he'd originally gotten from you was wrong; after all, you seemed to have a more literary, interpretive outlook on the world around. He still didn't know you well enough to see which side of your mind was stronger.

He's not sure which hand of yours is dominate since he's never seen you write, and handwriting and hand dominance are typically two of his biggest indicators when it came to reading people.

Sometimes he wonders why you don't like; it hadn't occurred to him to ask you why you weren't fond of it.

For him, math was more than an escape. There was just no way you could cheat it; each equation had a set of rules you had to follow in order to reach the answer. You could do whatever you wanted to an equation-say a simple one such as 3x+1=22. If you subtract one from twenty-two, you get twenty-one. You can undo anything, and redo it as many times as you like. If you'd already subtracted one once, you could simply add it back to twenty-one as long as you also added it 3x. This, in turn, will give you the original equation. You can, in a sense, undo your mistake.

3x+1=22. Subtracting one from both sides equals 3x=21. Now, you can divide by three: 3x/3=21/3, which simplifies down to x=7. Now you have your answer. You can even double check it, just to be safe: 3(7)+1, which should equal 22. And it does.

Sans wishes life was actually like an equation. In a sense, it is: there's an equation, and there are many unknown variables which will factor into your life at some unknown point.. The thing is, you can control what's added, subtracted, divided, multiplied, squared, square rooted. The catch is...once you do these things...you can't undo them. You can't fix your mistake...unless you erase the entire thing and start over with a brand-new equation.

Which is where the kiddo comes in with their preternatural ability.

To make a long story short, he hated Frisk's power more than anything. Sure, at times it was helpful, especially if someone died when Frisk wasn't...well, murderous, then Sans liked it. He liked things he had control of, familiar things, comfortable things. Things like math. RESETs weren't a part of that list.

But this wasn't math. Sure, it could certainly be factored into the concept of RESETs. But mostly, it was magic. And magic was an enigma to Sans. It always would be; there was no monster or human that existed in this galaxy that would ever understand magic or its origins. Magic, a paradox in itself, would never be understood by anyone. Some people and monsters have gotten close, like Gerson and...Sans and Papyrus' father, but that was it. If you tried to figure out how magic worked and where its origins came from, then it'd drive you to the edge of insanity. Sans knew; after all, that was how most people suspect the former royal scientist died. Key word: suspect. Sans wasn't exactly sure that was what had driven W.D. Gaster to his end.

So, Sans refused to think about. It made his skull hurt, anyway. He preferred math over pretty much anything.

And, something else that sickened Sans even further was the fact that Frisk sometimes had control over revealing the variables, and not just to Sans. To him, that was the point where the kid would be abusing their power. People, be it humans or monsters, should be able to pick for themselves, decide how they live their lives, without a sick kid with a powerful paradox on their side trying to influence how people lived their lives. It disgusted Sans to no end.

Although...he had to give them credit. At the beginning of this timeline, he'd managed to convince them not to RESET. He argued his points of view, and actually opened up to them for once about how he felt. Apparently, they'd been touched that Sans would actually communicate his feeling rather than pleading the ambassador to just let a timeline roll on for just another day, just so he could see the sun and look at the stars, study them, and stow as many mental images of the night sky into his skull as fast and accurately as he could.

And then he'd wake up in Snowdin again. Papy would barge in, admonish him, typically.

And then...there were the timelines that he didn't, and the house was eerily silent. Snowdin was eerily silent. But...it was the amount of dust blowing in the wind, its darker shade of grey and metallic surface that let him know...Paps wouldn't be coming home this timeline. No one would.

Sans would cry, for hours, out of rage, helplessness, hopelessness, sadness...and then, he'd stop, stand. He'd teleport to the Judgment Hall.

And he would wait. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop them. He knew he'd pretty much may have as well dusted himself.

But he couldn't afford not to care anymore.

And the kid came. Hours or minutes later. He didn't care to keep track.

And he'd start out with one of his strongest, most lethal attacks first. The kid died from this one a few times, but they begin to memorize the patterns. He tried to mix it up, and never kill them the same way.

But they'd never give up. It started to get to the point where it was just another endless cycle, him waiting for the kid, then him killing them, then waiting again...until they did it. They hit him, straight across the chest.

And, oddly enough, the scar remained. It didn't vanish throughout the timelines, and Sans had no idea why. He's glad and not glad that it lasted.

First, it's a reminder. The life he has now is better than what the other alternatives are. He goes silent whenever he sees it.

Why is it lasting?

He's not sure. Maybe it has something to do with magic? But then again, time and magic are two different entities.

Or are they?

Sans sighs. He's not sure. All that he knows now is that the kid won't RESET for a while. Or at least, he hopes. He reminds himself-Papy does too, even though he doesn't remember the last few timelines-that he needs to start over, get a new, good life. A better one. Maybe this time around, he won't live in constant fear of the RESETs.

It'd be like a dream come true. He'd settle down eventually, maybe when Papy got older and didn't need Sans around anymore...Sans hates the thought, but he knows that it's going to happen.  
As of right now, though? He's going to take life one day at a time. He'll stargaze as much as he can, learn as much about the Earth and the solar system as he can...

...and he'll try to have more fun, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking next chapter I'll write my interpretation of Sans' character as a whole. I'm kind of curious what I'll come up with.
> 
> Anyway, this is why I think Sans would like math. Does it make sense? I'm planning on doing a chapter about Frisk and why they RESET so often after the interpretation.
> 
> Chapter X of the actual story will be up in...hm, about two weeks? Probably less, it depends on my inspiration levels and the amount of homework and studying I have to do. I just finished a Latin exam, and I'm really scared *.* so I posted this up after :D
> 
> Have a good day/night, and may the force be with you.


	5. Sorry Isn't Enough *Frisk & Sans*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry ain't gonna turn back time, pal. but you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Dragonsrule18 since I've held off on this chapter for so damn long.

They knew what they were doing was evil, unfair, slightly abusing their power, and...just plain wrong.

But they couldn't stop.

Frisk admitted, there was something...appealing to them about watching a monster turn to dust, and knowing that it was _them_ that was the cause of it.

They didn't know what the feeling was, but they liked it. Except...

...it grew. It morphed into something uncontrollable. Maybe it wasn't what they were doing that made them stop.

It was the fact that they couldn't control themself after they had dusted about ten or so monsters. It was like their brain had completely lost control of their movements, like it had just disconnected form their body. Sure, Frisk could still think, but they had absolutely no control over their body.

And they had a nagging suspicion who was behind it. How he managed to do it? They didn't know. It could be one of two people Frisk could think of.

Sans probably wasn't behind it; Frisk knew he wasn't capable of this kind of magic. Nearly ninety percent of the monster population was already dead when Frisk would arrive to the Judgment Hall, the rest lying in front of them.

And Chara had _nothing_ to do with their killing monsters. Neither did the old man.

Frisk made those choices independently. Their power wasn't at all exciting; the only perks it had to it were being brought back from the dead and being able to influence people's decisions. Who cared about time when it did nothing for them?

Frisk always wondered where Chara had gone. Flowey wasn't sure where he went, either. He sort of...vanished one day.

Almost like Gaster did.

But not quite.

Looking back, Frisk wants to pull out their hair and cry out of pure rage and regret in response to what they did. They apologized to Sans countless times. It wouldn't be enough. Sans saw only saw his family and friends die once...but that had been enough to enrage him for eternity. He had to kill Frisk so much, had to break many, many promises...one of the things he hated to do. As a result, when Frisk tried to talk to Sans about it, he only shook his head and walked away with a distant expression in his sockets, leaving Frisk in tears. He did respond once, though:

"sorry ain't gonna turn back time, pal. but you can. you wanna make it up to me? to everyone you screwed over that timeline? an' you're bein honest here? then never reset again. ya hear me? 's not gonna do either of us any good if you keep resettin' the timeline. so, do this entire timeline a favor and _don't_." And then teleported away to stars knows where.

Sans would always be waiting. He never failed to show up, he was there, alone, ready to die, ready to start caring again.

If only it would stop Frisk.

He did for a little while, only to paid back with a slash to his chest. He held on the second longest. Undyne had been the monster who had managed to survive the longest after one of their hits. She actually pulled herself to her feet and fought Frisk.

Frisk could barely look at Undyne and Papyrus with a straight face now. They could barely look any monster in the eye and smile at them.

Flowey tried to help them, and he did by letting them cry, letting it all out and listening to their endless, sorry blabbering.

Frisk hated the fact that nearly nothing would be enough. Sure, they could RESET again. They could RESET whenever they wanted to.

But if they did? Sans would remember. Who knows, maybe there's another human out there that remembers RESETs, but doesn't exactly know what happened.

Frisk really did want to pay everyone back for what they did, so they silently vowed that they wouldn't RESET ever again.

They wonder how long they can keep that up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> Um.  
> Hope you liked it :)


	6. geeettttttt dunked on!!!! *Sans*

Sans really didn't want to get in the pool with just his shorts and shirt on. He also made his brother aware of his concerns.

“MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN LAZING AROUND THE APARTMENT INSTEAD OF GETTING PACKED FOR THE POOL!” Papyrus had shouted. Okay, Sans admitted that he walked into that one.

Sans sighed as he slowly descended the ladder that led into the pool. He enjoys watching swimming, but not participating in it himself. It seems like a very technical sport, one that requires muscles and flesh or scales, neither of which Sans had.

The water feels strange enough swirling through his now soaked shirt and flowing between his ribs. It’s such an odd feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. He thinks this might help him relax, especially if the water were warmer.

You were standing in front of him with your back turned to him. He grunts, hating how much shorter he is than you. Heck, the three-feet area is probably the only place he can touch here…

Eventually, he’s instructed to guard you. It seems like a simple enough task, especially since you don’t say anything when he doesn’t move to stop you. He knows you’ll take advantage of his laziness to use it to your benefits, which he somewhat admires. Besides, it gives him another chance to analyze you.

You’re completely zoned in on the game; it’s like you think nothing else matters. You follow the movement of the ball with your pretty eyes while turning your body to the teammate who has the ball. You seem like you enjoy defense better than offense, judging by your aggressiveness when the other team has the ball. Hey, Sans respects that-he’s never been strong at defense before. It’s amusing to watch you attempt to wrestle the ball out of Undyne’s grasp.

Hm.

When you score a basket, he wonders what your reaction will be to getting dunked on (pacifist-style).

It might be a bit tricky with the fact hat you’re a lot taller than he is, but if he catches the right moment-heh-then he knows he’ll be able to do it.

The opportunity doesn’t arise for a few more rounds, but eventually, he sees Papyrus clutching the ball and desperately looking for an open teammate. Sans steps out in front of you, raising his hands as Papyrus throws the ball.

It’s almost in slow motion.

It was a clean catch, Sans remembers that much. He recalls pivoting towards the basket, bringing the ball up to his sternum, then he begins a layup.

And then there’s a flash of color. The overwhelming stench of chlorine radiated off of you as you jump up, your right arm raised up above you. He can see the pure concentration on your face as you reach up, your right hand coming up to meet the coarse material of the basketball in his hands.

You smack the ball clean out of his hands, the trademark sound of a basketball hitting skin echoing. He loses his grip, and nearly falls into you, but manages to catch himself at the last second.

The quiet that follows after you rebound and make the shot is deafening.

Sans remembers hearing lots and lots of screaming. He thinks he even blamed the heat for his humiliated blush.

Wow…he should have known. You’re taller than him! Of course you’d’a smacked it clean out of his hands!

He couldn’t even form a complete sentence as you turned to smirk at him.

“What? You think I’m just going to stand there and let you win?” you ask, crossing your arms.

…Holy shit.

A chill runs down his spine as flashbacks of the genocide timeline come back…

_what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?_

He quietly gasps, anxiety beginning to turn him into a complete mess. No, he can’t have a panic attack. Oh shit, what does he do? Oh stars, he doesn’t know, he doesn’t want to be rude but at the same time he’s not sure if he could stay out here any longer or if he just needs some water or ketchup…actually something cold sounds perfect right about now. He needs to get something cold to drink.

He remembers that he’s standing in water, too. Yes, Sans, just focus on that, focus on that weird tingly sensation the water gives you. Watch it twirl around as you wave your hand underneath it, ha, isn’t that weird...

Stars, he needs to pull himself together, and fast. Come on, Sans, it’s okay. No reason to panic.

“heh. That’s the first time i’ve ever been stuffed,” he comments, proud when he realizes his voice didn’t even crack at all.  
“Do you play basketball?” you ask him, your voice soft. He manages to force himself to hone in on you for a second, especially focusing on your (e/c) eyes.

He chuckles a bit darker than he meant to. “no, not really, but i do dunk a lot.”

Hey, it’s not a lie. Technically. Ugh, Sans needs to get out of here. He’s grateful when Asgore announces that he needs to leave. He pulls himself out of the pool and snags a towel that Papy brought, wrapping the cloth around his shoulders.

The life guards cast him somewhat worried glance as he ducks into the men’s locker room, grateful to have some privacy for a moment. He unwraps the towel around him and puts his skull plate in it, enjoying the texture of the cloth against his bones.

He wishes these panic attacks and all this anxiety would just go away. He hates living like this, being constantly worried about something. And it was over the stupidest shit, too, Sans thinks.

Still, he gets worked up over it, and he fucking hates himself for it. He splashes water from the sink on his face, trying to force back his tears. He hates crying in public, in front of Papy or the others…it makes him feel like he’s weaker than he already is.

He doesn’t know how long he’s in there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;D
> 
> Need to Vent? Rage? Come on In! Link >>> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162893/chapters/30104679
> 
> Another Story By Me:
> 
> (link below) Transcendence (Male!Chara X Reader)
> 
> SUMMARY: In a time where Chara didn't commit suicide...
> 
> You fall down Mount Ebott after the Barrier is, somehow, reinforced to keep monsterkind trapped forever. You meet the gang. You fall in love, make friends, all the cliche crap. So, when you find out that monsters are disappearing...you aren't too happy. Neither is your bud, Sans. And, Sans, being the judgey guy he is, starts pointing fingers at Chara. You know one thing. It isn't Chara who is doing this. It isn't Chara who's going on another genocide run. But, somehow, this timeline is worse than the rest. So....where do you come in, dear Reader?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632406/chapters/28783728


End file.
